The Rise of the Toadcenaries
by Small'shrooms
Summary: There was a forming organization 8 years ago. Its reputation was short lived 2 years after by an evil empire. 6 years more, another war between them is going to start.
1. The Rise of the Toadcenaries Chapter 1

Rise of the Toadcenaries

By: Small'shrooms

Long time ago, there was an organization called the Toadcenaries. The guild master of this organization is an 8-year-ord named Toad. His guild is famous for making tough evil people have their games over. His high reputation was short lived 2 years later by an evil cat empire called Purrsia. A forth of the guild were enslaved, an eighth fled, and the rest had their games over. Toad fled and lost faith of the organization and disbanded it. 2 years after, the fled Toadcenaries set free of the enslaved ones. The enslaved Toadcenaries lost two thirds of the others, and escaped with the fled ones. They have formed a resistance against the empire. 4 years later, the struggle was still lingering and the resistance has found their long, lost guild master, which is in the castle of Mushroom Kingdom.

Chapter 1: The Reunion

May 16, 2012:

It was Toad's 16th birthday. Everyone in Peach's Castle including Bowser celebrate.

Everyone: Happy 16th birthday Toad!

Toad: Thanks everyone.

Mario: So Toad, what's your birthday wish?

Toad: I'm not going to tell you about that.

Mario: Sorry.

Peach: So Bowser, why did you go here?

Bowser: My castle's doing nothing there, I'm bored and Kamek dosen't want me to go without a reason, so I sneak out.

Peach: Ok.

In Toad Town, an Apache helicopter was being chased by 5 Dander Ss.

Toadsky: We're running out of fire, get to the castle fast!

Toadettezuela: We're getting there!

The Apache's propellers were hit by hair missiles.

Toadsky: Damn it! We're hit! Brace yourselves!

The helicopter crash landed safely in the castle's big pond, making everyone in the castle hear the noise. The squad got out quickly.

Toadsky: Move, move, move!

The squad went in the castle foyer, closes the door, and making everyone creating rumors.

Toad: Who are you guys?

Toadsky: Guild master, don't you remember us?

Toad: Guild master? *Gasps* Why did you come for me?

Mario: *In a deaf-like sound* Toad, what do they mean by guild master?

The crowd was noisy that Toad can barely hear Mario.

Toadsky: Guild master, here's your Dragunov to silent the crowd.

Toad fires the rifle, making the crowd to calm down.

Mario: *Repeats the same question* Toad, what do they mean by guild master?

Toad: Mario, this is a secret that I never talked to you guys.

Peach: What secret?

Toad walks to the stairs and announces to everyone about it.

Toad: Lister everyone, this is a secret that you guys will be shocked to hear. I am the guild master of the Toadcenaries.

Servant: Prove it!

Toad: Get ready to be pathetic.

Toad fires very fast and accurate that he did made the servant prove his skills as a guild master.

Servant: *Shocked* Y-you heard him right everyone.

Toad: *Talking to Toadsky* Toadsky, what's the problem?

Toadsky: The Purrsian Dander Ss are coming for us.

Toad: Ok, who's the new recruit?

Toadsky: Her name's Toadettezuela guild master, she is our expert on air units.

Toad: Ok, I'll ask the princess if she has ammo in her cellar, you guys evacuate all the people except Mario, Luigi, and Bowser ASAP, and come back after when you finish evacuating.

The plan goes well as the 5 Dander Ss bomb the entrance of the castle.

Toad: Toadsky, do you have air crackers?

Toadsky: Yes but there's two left in the arsenal.

Toad: I'm ok about that.

Toad throws the first one as he destroys 4 of them, a Dander S survived. The helicopter was about to fire a hair missile but…

Toad: Eat scope.

Toad fires the fire in the missile, causing the Dander S to crash land grossly.

Mario:*Was in awe* Toad, you're the man!

Toad: Thanks Mario but it's too easy for me.

Luigi: *Mumbling* I wish I was Toad instead of being scared.

Toad: I heard that Luigi.

Luigi: Ahhhhhhhh! *Runs away*

Bowser: You got him good.

Toad: Yep.

Toad: Ok guys, we need to get ready. Mario, go to the princess and ask her to evacuate the citizens of Toad Town here, we will have use to them.

Mario: Sure Toad.

Toad: Toadettezuela, you're an aerial expert right?

Toadettezuela: Yes sir.

Toad: Pile up the helicopters and make improvised Chinooks, Bowser, some of the servants, and some of the citizens will help you accomplish that. Toadsky, you're the lookout on the top of the castle.

Toadsky: Yes sir.

Toad: The four of you will set up cover and defense.

Toadcenaries: Yes sir.

Toad: I'll maintain everything in this castle, so let's get going.

In the Purrsian Empire, the news was announced to the 18-year-old emperor named Emperor Pheler the 2nd.

Purrsian Scout: Your majesty, our air squad failed us.

Pheler: Fools! Think they can stop us?! Well, get back there and I'll call my militia to stop them.

Purrsian Scout: Your highness, before I leave, the Toadcenaries have found their guild master there too.

Pheler: Toad huh, I'll crush him as he did the same to my father!

The scout went out as Pheler's follower says something to him.

Catstel: Greetings your majesty, I am worried that our prophesy will bestow to our end.

Pheler: What prophesy?

Catstel: I have researched the history of our empire and its battles and found a prophesy that tells about the future. It says " An empire will fall and the fallen will rise."

Pheler: Don't worry about that junk, we will do the same as we have done to them before. Ha hah hah hah! Ha hah hah hah. Ha hah hah hah!

What will happen to Toad and the others? What will happen to the resistance? Will Pheler prevail? We will find out next chapter!


	2. The Rise of the Toadcenaries Chapter 2

Hi guys, 2nd chapter is here. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Nintendo (I'm sorry for my confusion between the summary and the story).

Chapter 2: Castle Defense

Everyone in Peach's castle will need to defend against Pheler's charging militia. Toadsky is watching the grounds of the castle, Toadettezuela, Bowser, and some volunteers are building improvised Chinooks ASAP, the four Toadcenaries are digging trenches and placing barricades, Toad is maintaining the progress, Mario is supervising outside, and the rest are just doing something inside. In deserted Toad Town, Toadette, E. Gadd, DK, and Yoshi just arrived in there, not knowing what is happening.

E. Gadd: Oh man, people have gone somewhere or had their games over..

Toadette: Let's see in my portable 3DS computer… nope, there's no people who had their games in here.

DK: I guess their in Peach's castle, I don't know what's the princess's announcement.

They walked to the castle, before that, they saw a sign.

DK: E. Gadd, what did the sign says?

E. Gadd: It says, "Evacuate to Peach's castle. This place will be the danger zone. If you're here, come quick!"

Toadette: You heard him, hurry!

They walked all the way to the castle with ease.

Toadsky: Unknown group ahead!

Toad: Just hold your fire, they're might be civilians.

The party reached the castle.

Toadette: Hi Toad.

Toad: I'm glad to see you Toadette, how's your vacation with E. Gadd and DK?

Toadette: It's quite good.

E. Gadd: So Toad, what is happening here?

Toad: Do you know the Purrsians?

E. Gadd: Yes.

Toad: Its emperor might launch another attack here.

E. Gadd: Ok and who are these guys?

Toad: They are the Toadcenaries, I am their guild master, the one on the top of the castle is Toadsky.

E. Gadd: Wait, so you're the long lost guild master?!

Toad: Yes.

E. Gadd was jumping with joy about this.

E. Gadd: Toad, I've been waiting for this moment, can I join your organization?

Toad: Why not, do you want to help Toadettezuela and the others building improvised Chinooks?

E. Gadd: Sure, I haven't even build anything since the vacation.

Toad grabs his walkie-talkie to notify Toadettezuela.

Toad: Toadettezuela, E. Gadd will be there to help you guys.

Toadettezuela: Who's the guy?

Toad: You'll know him when he gets there.

Toad turns off his walkie-talkie.

Toadette: So Toad, that's why you lied about the "job" thing.

Toad: I'm sorry sis.

Toadette: It's okay big bro, it's better than a normal job.

Toad: Thanks.

Yoshi: *In Yoshi language* Mario, how's with you and the princess?

Mario: Not very bad recently.

Yoshi: Ok.

3 hours later, Pheler's militia is filled with 50 Dander Ss, 3000 soldiers, 10 artilleries, and 5 commanders have arrived.

Toadsky: Guild master, they're coming!

Toad: *Uses the walkie-talkie* Princess, send your medic and the guards here!

Peach: I'm sending them right away.

Toad: Toadsky, got your 50. Coal turret and M136 AT-4 F in there?

Toadsky: Yes sir and ready for action.

Toad: *Uses the walkie-talkie again* Toadettezuela, get Bowser and come here.

Toadettezuela: Got it.

The alarm inside the castle blared, causing servants and civilians to go back in to the bunker (as in the castle's sub-level one).Toadette, DK, Peach, and E. Gadd went outside.

Toad: Princess, what are you doing here?

Peach: I'm here to protect this castle.

Toad: But it's too dangerous!

Peach: I would risk my life to my people and you guys and that's final.

Toadette: Me too.

DK: Me three.

E. Gadd: I'll support you Toad.

Toad's eyes was tearing up.

Toad: Thanks guys.

The group except E. Gadd and Yoshi grab a weapon. Toadette picks the Uzi Sub-zero, DK picks the Flame Thumper, Peach picks the FlAmeK (pronounces Flame and K) 74, Mario picks Firamas G2, Toadettezuela has her combat crossbow with mini Bob-ombs attached to the arrows, and Bowser picks F Galil Arm . E. Gadd prefers his Poltergeist 3000, which is now upgraded with ultra blow power (shotgun technology) and Yoshi just eats the ammo cartridges and spits them out like an AK 47.

Summary:

Toad: Hp:550 Lp:120 Atk:*****/200 Def:****/150 Weapon: Dragunov Position: Leader

Appearance: Small, light, wearing blue vest w/gold linings, white pants, shoes, and a cap colored white with red spots.

Mario: Hp:600 Lp:100 Atk:****/150 Def:****/150 Weapon: Firamas G2 Position: Fighter

Appearance: average, medium, big nose, fluffy mustache, wearing overalls, long sleeve red shirt, brown plumber shoes, and a cap with the "M" in it.

Bowser: Hp:800 Lp:600 Atk:*****+/225 Def:*****+/200 Weapon: F Galil Arm Position: Guardian

Appearance: Tall, big, has a spiky shell, small horns, T Rex-like face, and a big Koopa body.

Peach: Hp:425 Lp: 100 Atk:****/140 Def:*****/200 Weapon: FlAme K 74 Position: Magics

Appearance: Tall, light, wearing pink dress w/panniers, a crown, and a blue pendant.

Toadette: Hp:425 Lp:80 Atk:****/450 Def:****/450 Weapon: Uzi Sub-zero Position: Combat Medic

Appearance: small, light, has a pigtail on both sides, wearing a dress shirt and about the same as Toad but pinkish in color.

Yoshi: Hp:525 Lp:100 Atk:*****/200 Def:****/150 Weapon: none Position: Support

Appearance: average, light-medium, about a dinosaur appearance wearing boots.

DK: Hp:550 Lp:100 Atk:****/175 Def:*****/200 Weapon Flame Thumper Position: Fighter

Appearance: quite tall, cruiser, an ape with a necktie that has DK in it.

E. Gadd: Hp:500 Lp:100 Atk:****/450 Def:****/450 Weapon: Poltergust 4000 Position: improvise

Appearance: small, light, wearing lab coats, glasses, and shoes.

Toadsky: Hp:500 Lp:100 Atk:****/475 Def:****/450 Weapon: M136 AT4 F Position: Stationary Def

Appearance: small, light, wearing a tactical vest, a cap colored in red with blue spots, blue shirt, boots, and a military helmet.

Toadettezuela: Hp:500 Lp:100 Atk:****/450 Def:****/475 Weapon: Combat Crossbow Position: Assist

Appearance: small, light, wearing a rigid vest, a cap colored purple with red spots, a pigtail with the same colors, boots, and a red shirt.

Wave 1: 150-3065

Purrsian Commander #1: Soldiers, are you ready?

Soldiers: Yes sir!

Purrsian Commander #1: Charge!

The wave charges fast.

Toad: Fire at will!

Ammunition fires back and forth. Purrsian soldiers were injured and defeated. The wave has been obliterated easily.

Toad: Yeah!

Toadsky: This is too easy! To be honest guild master, without you, our defenses will suck.

Toad: Yep.

Wave 2: 150-2464

The Purrsian militia finally brings some of their Dander Ss attacking.

Toad: Get ready.

Purrsian Commander #2: Charge!

Toad: Same tactic!

The 2nd wave was a bit harder than the first one but the castle's defense wins again.

Toad: You Purrsians wanna get destroyed?

Bowser: We'll get you good.

Wave 3: 150-1853

The militia is now aggressive and bringing artillery with them.

Purrsian Commander #3: I'll get you! Soldiers, Attack!

Toad: The vehicles are my priority, I'll prefer to shoot at them first while you guys continue on the same tactic.

This wave was a struggle but the castle still wins with 30 guards have their games over.

Toad: Whew, I getting weary.

Bowser: Me too.

Peach: We can do this guys.

Toad: We'll try.

E. Gadd: We don't have any retries though.

Toad: Yep.

Wave 4: 120-1232

Toad and co. are getting tired, their ammo supply is running out, and the militia is now more aggressive.

Purrsian Commander #4: Damn it! They're still alive.

Purrsian Commander #5: I do realize that they're getting weary.

Purrsian Commander #4: I have an idea, let's charge all together.

Purrsian Commander #5: Alright.

Purrsian Commander #4: Are all of you ready?

Purrsian Militia: Yes Sir!

Purrsian Commander #4: Charge!

Toad: This might be our last stand guys, show them what we got!

The militia advanced a little much easier, Toadsky was hit and defeated.

Toad: Toadsky!

Bowser: C'mon Toad, let's keep fighting!

The castle's defenses is getting weaker and weaker. Toad's Friends are being in the brink of defeat. First, the militia got Toadette, then Peach, Bowser was taken down by the remaining artilleries, and the rest follow. Toad was the last person standing. He is about to get the same result but an Daisy's army has arrived.

Toad: Daisy?

Daisy: Need a boost?

Toad: Sure.

Daisy of Sarasaland commands her army to wipe out the remaining units.

Summary:

Daisy: Hp:425 Lp:100 Atk:*****/200 Def:****/140 Weapon: ? Position:?

Appearance: the same appearance as Peach but orange in color, shorter hair and a flower pendant.

Daisy: Toad, what happened?

Toad: *Pointing his finger to his friends* Their defeated. Revive them with 1-ups.

Daisy: Ok.

Daisy revives them with 1-ups. Toad is too tired and injured to battle. He did a sigh of relief and lost consciousness.

Daisy: Toad!

What will happen to Toad and co.? How did Daisy arrived? What will happen next? We will find out next chapter!


	3. The Rise of the Toadcenaries Chapter 3

3rd chapter is here. The party will finally get out of the castle!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Nintendo.

Chapter 3: The Return.

Mario, DK, Peach, Toadette, Bowser, Toadsky, Toadettezuela, Daisy, Luigi, and Yoshi were waiting for Toad to wake up while in a conversation.

Peach: So Daisy, how did you know about the fight?

Daisy: I was about to visit you guys but I see the militia from outside so, I called my army to help.

Mario: I thought it would be game over for us.

Toadette:*Thinking* I hope Toad is ok.

Daisy: Luigi, are you ok?

Luigi: I'm ok, I was unscratched in the battle.

Mario: You didn't help, you were too scared.

Luigi: You're right.

Daisy: It's ok Luigi, at least you're alive.

In Toad's vision, he was somewhere with two cat-like persons.

Toad: Where am I?

Person #1: Your majesty, the militia also failed.

Person #2: What?! But how?

Person #1: There was another force helped them.

Person #2: Damn this! Drop the plan and destroy the resistance!

Toad: What resistance?

A voice from nowhere said something to Toad.

Voice: Toad, protect them.

Toad: Who are you?

Voice: Forget about it. I'll heal and wake you up.

Toad: Wait!

The party heard his voice and rushes through.

Mario: Toad, are you ok?

Toad: What happened?

Daisy: After I revived everyone outside, I saw you unconscious.

Toad: Ok. I had this vision that someone wants a resistance to be destroyed.

Mario: Resistance?

Toadsky: Excuse me everyone but we need to hop in to the Chinooks.

Mario: Why?

Toadsky: I'll tell you later and guild master, can you walk?

Toad gets out and walks completely.

Toad: Yes.

Toadsky: Let's go.

They went in to the Chinooks but Bowser cant get in. Fortunately, he rode his upgraded Clown Copter earlier.

Pilot #1: Where to?

Toadsky: To the Pilipelagos.

Pilot #2: Ready for flight.

Mario: So Toadsky, what's the resistance?

Toadsky: Ok. I was one of the fled Toadcenaries 6 years ago. 2 Years later, All of us in the group agreed to free the enslaved ones. We did it successfully and form the resistance. We haven't gather the other Toadcenaries because our communications were destroyed. We defend and recruit until we made another communication station and found the guild master.

Peach: Toad, why didn't you use your abilities? You could have been more useful.

Toad: Well SORRY princess, I would just keep my profile low instead of being caught by the Purrsians.

Peach: Oh (why did I play dumb).

Suddenly, Kamek and 6 Magikoopas are blocking the way with flying broomsticks and Bowser's spare Clown Copter (which Kamek is riding on).

Kamek: Your highness, you should be back in the castle.

Bowser becomes annoyed.

Bowser: Yo Toadsky, You have your M136 AT-4 F with you?

Toadsky: Yes but why?

Bowser: I wanna blast off that Magikoopa.

Toadsky: Go ahead.

Kamek starts to fly away while the Magikoopas get out of the way. Bowser fires the rocket launcher and hits the Clown Copter, destroying it in the process. Kamek blasted off.

Kamek: Why, meeeeeeeeeeeee! *Ting*

Bowser: 6 of you will follow us or I'll mess up your magic everyday.

Magikoopas: Yes my king.

Toadsky: I didn't know you were king.

Bowser: Have you read any news about me?

Toadsky: We don't read any of those because we're too busy fighting off Purrsians.

Bowser: Oh yeah…

The travel continues but a group of Purrsian Scratchgrab helicopters confront them.

Scout Leader: It's the resistance! Destroy them!

Toad: Destroy this.

Toad's Dragunov fires at the propellers, Bowser fires with his breath, Toadette fires her Uzi to fend off the units, and the Magikoopas cast their magic to disable the enemies' weapons. Despite of the Purrsian Scouts' hardest effort, they were obliterated in the battle.

With all very minimal damage, the Chinooks can still fly smoothly. The party reaches Koopa Beach, then Rougeport, and Keelhaul Key. For 50 miles, they have reached the Pilipelagos.

Peach: The scene is beautiful.

Toadettezuela: It is but the other side is quite bombed.

Peach: Oh.

Pilot #1: This is Apache 2, we need to land, and we have the guild master, Toadsky, Toadettezuela, and others.

Toadcenary: Request granted.

The Chinooks landed in the helipads safely.

The Toadcenaries are waiting to see Toad.

Toadsky: Welcome everyone, we have found, our guild master!

Toad gets out of the Chinook and sees his members once again. The Toadcenaries were cheering loudly.

Toad: Hello everyone, I am back! For our struggles will be over because, I have brought help.

The Toadcenaries are now cheering even louder to see him and the others.

Toadsky leads Toad to his new master room.

Toadsky: Welcome home, guild master.

Peach: I am so going to promote you in the castle.

Toad: Thanks princess.

Bowser: What are we on now?

Toad: I would go for communications to reach other fled Toadcenaries, walkie-talkie communication distance, and gather help.

Toad activates the microphone and announces.

Toad: Toadsky and Toadettezuela, go to the master's room, I repeat, go to the master's room.

The two came 2 minutes later.

Toadettezuela: Yes guild master?

Toad: Do we have a communications center?

Toadettezuela: Yes but it's now defective and jammed by the Purrsians.

Toad: Any requirements to fix that?

Toadsky: Yes.

Toad: What is it?

Toadsky: A power source called Vulcan Con but it's in Mt. Boo.

Luigi: Mt. Boo! Bye bye! *runs away*

Mario: I'll get him.

Mario chases Luigi and catches him very quick.

Luigi: Please bro, I dont wanna go!

Mario: You should.

Toad: Ok then, I would send you Mario, Bowser, Luigi, DK, Toadette, and myself to get that power source (plus Mario would teach Luigi to overcome his fear since he still gets him every time).

Suddenly, a Toadcenary comes in and alerts them.

Toadcenary: Guild master, the Purrsians are coming!

Mario and Toad: Here we go again.

How big will the army be? How tough the Toadcenaries are? Who will win? We will find out next chapter!


	4. The Rise of the Toadcenaries Chapter 4

Mama Mia! We're under attack in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Nintendo.

Chapter 4: Viva la Toadcenaries!

May 16, 2012: The Battle of Pilipelagos

Toad and co. and the Toadcanaries grabbed their weapons and set up in position. Pheler's army is filled with 100 Dander Ss, 15000 soldiers, 40 artilleries, 50 Katfight planes, 30 Blackjack ships, and 3 generals while Toad's units is filled with 3000 Toadcenaries, 80 Apaches, 40 artilleries, and a Steal T. (Don't you dare not to pronounce "stealth") fighter plane.

Toadsky: Guild master, we made you a plane.

Toadsky shows the Steal T. to Toad.

Toad: How did you guys made this?

Toadsky: With the help of Toadettezuela, we built it for 2 years.

Toad: Thanks.

Toad hops on the plane.

Toad: You guys need to help the Toadcenaries too.

Mario: Sure.

Bowser: I would because I love action and I don't like the Purrsians due to they raided my castle thrice.

Peach: Why do they?

Bowser: They just wanna take over my land for their expansion purpose.

E. Gadd: Toadsky, do you have any shotgun shells for my Poltergust?

Toadsky: Yes and a question, how can that vacuum fire?

E. Gadd: I've been thinking ideas about weapons so, I upgraded this Poltergust 4000 with shotgun technology.

Toadsky: I see.

Toadette: Good luck Toad, I hope you come back.

Toad: You to sis.

Everyone goes off to their positions. The Battle BEGINS!

05/16/12 3:00 PM/15:00: Toad:3052 V.S. Pheler: 15223

The battle starts when the fire, ice, hammers, and boomerangs are sent to both forces.

Aerial battle: 83-150

Ap1 fires its missile, destroying a Dander S in the process. The Toadcenaries have a little upper hand to aerial fights. They carry snipers, Uzis, and other weapons that are mercenary-based and have high attack, speed, and accuracy but quite low on defense and units. Toad obliterated 5 Dander Ss in a minute while 3 Apaches are destroyed.

Land and sea battle: 2969-15073 3:10 PM/15:10

Mario and co. are firing ammo at the Purrsians on land. The Purrsians are advancing quickly but the bombs from upwards reduce the numbers, making defense easier but the ships make them suppress and counter reacting the bomb drops.

Mario: Man, them ships are annoying.

Bowser: We need to find out a way to stop them.

Luigi was finding cover because of his cowardice, making Daisy to speak up.

Daisy: Luigi, help us!

Luigi: I don't wanna die!

Peach: We're gonna lose more than yourself.

Luigi doesn't seem to be convinced. Bowser thought of an idea.

Bowser: Mario, does Green 'Stache have thunder powers?

Mario: Yes but why?

Bowser: If I throw him and he sabotage the ships by his Nuclear Thunder, we will have the upper hand.

Yoshi: I'll help.

Mario: Woah Yoshi, how could you speak English?

Yoshi: I saw a website that truly taught me how to learn that in 10 days.

Mario: Ok.

Bowser: Let's throw Green 'Stache already!

Mario: Damn it Bowser! We need to get him here!

Yoshi: I'll get him but protect me guys.

Yoshi gets Luigi by his tongue and traps him inside.

Luigi: I don't wanna die!

Luigi tries to get out of Yoshi's mouth but he was swallowed and trapped in the egg.

Yoshi: That should keep him.

Bowser: Did you eat Green 'Stache?

Yoshi: No but I trapped him inside this egg.

Mario: Can he breathe?

Yoshi: He should.

Bowser asks a Toadcenary to borrow a cannon. Then he goes back to the three.

Bowser: Yoshi, get in.

Yoshi: Ok.

Bowser fires the cannon to one of the Blackjacks and Yoshi lands perfectly.

The crew inside the Blackjack notices about it.

Purrsian Soldier: An enemy has breached us! Attack!

Yoshi throws the egg, sending the soldier overboard, and freeing Luigi.

Luigi: *Angry* Yoshi!

Yoshi: Behind you.

Luigi looks back and sees 60 soldiers in there.

Luigi: Bye bye! *runs away*

Soldier: Don't let him go underwater!

Another group surprised Luigi, making him run the other way. Yoshi was fighting off the soldiers by eating the fire ammo (which he can hold up to 30 of them) and sending them back to their rightful soldiers like an AK 47. 10 soldiers were defeated in the process.

Soldier: We need backup! The threat is *got hit* ah!

One of the soldiers hit Yoshi's back.

Yoshi: Owowowowowowowowowow!

Yoshi speeds up the plan, making 40 soldiers have their games over.

Soldier: Requesting backup now!

Yoshi: Too late.

Yoshi defeats the rest of the group, leaving him exhausted.

Inside the ship, Luigi was still being chased by a group of Purrsian soldiers. Luigi Is now trapped in a dead end.

Soldier: Game over.

The soldiers were getting closer to him while Luigi was calling for help.

Soldier: Shut up already!

Luigi was in a wall, trying to get out but suddenly, he touched electricity, making him send a mega shockwave that short circuit the Blackjacks and defeating troops inside.

Bowser: He did it!

Mario: Yep, he did.

Luigi fainted by electricity.

Air battle:40-30 4:00 PM/16:00

Toad and the Toadcenaries have obliterated the Purrsian air force, making them to retreat.

Purrsian pilot: General we need to retreat! They're too powerful!

Toad: Ha ha ha. This is like fish in a barrel.

Toadsky: It is.

Toadettezuela: Yep.

They have destroyed 15 more of the them. The rest escaped. They started to bomb and shoot the soldiers.

Land Battle:2500-9000

Toad: Help has arrived.

Mario: Thanks Toad.

Bowser: Now this is better.

Toadette: Big bro, you're alive.

Toad: I'll see you later Toadette.

Purrsian Soldier: General, we're being shot and bombed from above!

General #2: Try to shoot them!

Purrsian: But we're battling two forces!

General #1: Should we retreat?

General #3: They can't because the ships are now sinking.

General #1: Damn it!

General #2: I guess we fight to the end.

Sea battle:2-0 4:15 PM/16:15

Luigi woke up with his overalls wet from the water that was dripping.

Luigi: *Looks at his overalls* Ah! The ship is sinking. I need to find Yoshi.

Luigi rushes to the outside part of the ship and sees Yoshi unconscious. He lift him and goes to the front of the ship.

Luigi: Let's-a go!

He jumps off to the water. It takes him 15 minutes to reach land. He sees the 3 generals and they see him.

General #1: It's one of them, soldiers, attack!

Luigi revives Yoshi with1-up and they defeat the soldiers.

General #2: So, you want to play tough eh.

Luigi: Bring it on, flabioli.

General #2: I'm not fat!

Luigi: Yes you do.

General #3: He's probably right.

General #2: Shut up!

Boss battle: 2 V.S. 3 4:35 PM/16:35

Luigi: Hp:500 Lp:100 V.S. General #1: Hp:500 Lp:100

Yoshi: Hp:525 Lp:100 General #2: Hp:700 Lp:75

General #3: Hp:400 Lp:100

Luigi brings out his hammer while General #1 brings out a saber. The saber has been broken by the hammer. Luigi spins with his hammer, leaving General #1 lose all of his Hp and 50 Lp. Yoshi sees an ammo box and eats all of them, gaining an ability to shoot fire automatically. Generals #2 and 3 tried to evade them but losing 200 Hp and 25 Lp each. #2 throws #3 like a spear while #3 spins like a rifle bullet. He his Yoshi, sending him away from battle and damages him 100 Hp and 10 Lp.

Stats: 2-3

Luigi: Hp:300 Lp:100 Gen. #1: Hp:0 *fainted* Lp:50

Yoshi: Hp:225 Lp:90 Gen. #2: Hp:500 Lp:50

Gen. #3: Hp:200 Lp:75

Luigi finishes #1 of with a huge impact of the hammer. #2 and #3 see the horror of the defeat of #1. They try to avenge Luigi as fast as they can but Luigi's spinning hammer ability deflects it. Meanwhile, Yoshi landed in Overthere and sees a male Nimbi named Maybi.

Maybi: Thou are you?

Yoshi: Don't talk about it.

Yoshi sees a cloud and hops on it.

Yoshi: Bye bye.

Yoshi goes down with the cloud to go back to the battle.

Maybi: Oh well.

Stats #2: 2-3

Luigi: Hp:500 Lp:100 Gen. #2: Hp:500 Lp:50

Yoshi: Hp:225 Lp:90 Gen. #3: Hp:200 Lp:75

The three are in stalemate but Yoshi arrives and shooting fire at them, leaving them being defeated by the two.

Luigi and Yoshi wins!

Luigi: That was quite easy.

Yoshi: Yep.

The Battle of Pilipelagos favors to Toad and co.

Toad: Yeah! We win!

Mario: Whew, That was a little hard.

Bowser: Good thing Luigi helped.

Daisy: By the way, where is he?

Luigi and Yoshi arrived.

Luigi: What's up guys.

Daisy: Ooh. My little Weegee is alive! *Hugs Luigi*

Luigi: Aw c'mon Daisy, don't embarrass me like that.

Everyone laughs and Luigi blushes in full red.

Toad: Hey guys, let's celebrate!

Mario: Yes please.

Everyone agrees to celebrate. In Pheler's, the news is sent.

Servant: Your majesty, we lost gradually.

Pheler: What! Damn it! I'm gonna kill Toad for that!

Catstel: Woah your highness, don't raise your blood pressure.

Pheler: I don't care!

In Pilipelagos, all celebrated. Toad announces.

Toad: Listen everyone, I decided that this organization will be opened again and let's show Pheler who's the boss.

Everyone: Yeah!

Toad: As for tomorrow, we will go to Mt. Boo to get the power source we need for the communication center.

Everyone cheers as the celebration continues.

Will the mission prevail? What will Pheler's surprises will be? Will a war between them will start? We will find out next Chapter!


	5. The Rise of the Toadcenaries Chapter 5

When the moon, the Earth, and the sun line up at chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Mario characters

Toadcenaries Base: 7:00 A.M., May 17, 2012

Toad and co. are ready to go to Mt. Boo and of course, Luigi being tied up by Mario so he won't run away.

Toadsky: Sir, I remember that there is a curse that makes trespassers in peril.

Toad: Good. By the way, did you change guildmaster to sir?

Toadsky: Yes because it's like a shortcut.

Toad: Okay then.

The group reaches the fog that blocks the view of Mt. Boo.

Pilot #1: Sir, are you sure to proceed into the fog because it's too dangerous to go back.

Toad: Yes, that source is important to our battles.

Pilot #1: Roger that.

Pilot #2: Air Squad to base, Air Squad to base, bring additional transport in case we crash, over.

Toadcenary: Copy, over.

The group went on as they are surprised by booby traps.

Pilot #1: Sir, booby traps ahead!

Toad: Just keep going!

Pilot #2: Copy.

The pilots tried their best to evade but both blades are in critical damage.

Pilot #1: Sir, blades are in critical damage, we have to land in the shore but we need a boost!

Bowser: It's show time!

Bowser used his fire breath to speed up the Chinook, crash landing in the beach. Everyone is safe including the pilots.

Luigi: Is it over?

Mario: Of course stupid. Stop being a stupid ass for once.

Peach: *Slaps Mario* Mario! Don't you treat your brother like that! You're just being a smart ass.

Bowser: Ooh, she got you good!

Mario: Shut up Bowser!

DK: I agree with Peach, you're just being selfish.

Mario: What do you mean I'm selfish? I just get my ass, saving Peach once a week. Do you think that's selfish?!

Peach takes out her frying pan to hit Mario in the head.

Mario: D'oh.

Mario got angry and made the bickering worse.

Toad: Toadsky, do you have Baby Rockets?

Toadsky: Yes.

Toad fires up 3 Baby Rockets, making the bickering stop.

Toad: Will you guys shut up! We have a mission to do.

Peach: Sorry Toad.

Mario: Me too.

Bowser: Yeah, we got carried away.

Daisy: Are you okay Luigi?

Luigi: I'm ok, he's half right though.

Toad and co. went on ahead to the forest.

Mario: Luigi, I'll leave you here with the pilots as an apology.

Daisy: Can I stay with him in case he needs company.

Mario: Sure.

Daisy: Yay.

Luigi: Okay bro. Good luck.

The group enters the forest and Peach sees an unconscious little kid, 5 years of age, with a short pigtail, and a little traveler's outfit and hat.

Peach: Hey guys, I see an unconscious little girl in there.

Toad: DK, carry her and we'll take shelter.

The group proceeds in to a big tree's big hollow and takes shelter there. While they stayed there, there is another little kid with the same appearance as the other but with a ponytail.

Little kid: Hello, have you seen my twin bother?

Toad: What does he look like?

Little kid: He has the same clothes as I have and with a pigtail.

Peach: You mean this one?

Little kid: Yes but how did you find him?

Peach: I saw him in the entrance, out cold, and take him here. I also thought that he's a little girl. Now I'm so embarrassed.

Little kid: It's okay.

Peach: By the way, what is your name?

Little kid: My name is Italy.

Peach: How about your twin brother.

Italy: His name is China. Try not to confuse us though.

Note. Try not to confuse the two Hetalia characters also. Continue on.

Peach: You guys look so cute.

Italy: Thank you.

Toad: So what happened to China?

Italy: We were being chased by 8 Boos and we reached the entrance but we were surrounded. China tried to protect me but he fainted because one of them drained his energy but I got away. Then, I went back to the entrance but you guys took him to the nearest shelter and arrived here.

Toad: Ok. Do you know the route to the summit?

Italy: I do have the map but I got the 2nd half.

Toad: So where's the 1st half?

Italy: China should have the 1st have but do you have anything to wake him up?

Mario: I do have 1-ups and they should wake him up.

Toad: Let's use one then.

Mario wakes up China by a 1-up, the result is a complete success.

China: Ugh… where am I? *Sees Italy* Italy?

Italy: Yes China?

China: Are the Boos gone?

Italy: They should be away from us. These people saw you and wake you up here. By the way, do you still have the 1st piece of the route?

China: Let me see… *checks in his pockets* still got it. Who needs it?

Toad: I do.

China: Here you go mister. *gives the 1st half of the map* By the way, what are your names?

Toad: I'm Toad. The others are Mario, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Toadsky, Toadette, and Toadettezuela.

Toadette: Nice to meet you.

Toad: By the way, where are your parents?

Italy: Good point there, better go back to them. You want to go with us?

Toad: Ok. I would want to have info about this island.

Bowser: Oh c'mon, KB should have his loyal people here.

Toadsky: *Looks outside* I don't think so.

The Boos that chase China and Italy spotted them.

Bowser: Oh Pu-lease, they are loyal to me also.

Toadsky: Uh, I think their natives.

The Boos are using curse to Toad and co.

Bowser: Uh, I copy ya!

Toad: Let's get otta here!

Toad uses a special kind of a smoke grenade, DK carries the twins in his shoulders, and all got out safely into the shore. Then, a woman approaches.

Woman: Oh, hello everyone.

China and Italy: Hi mom.

Twins' mom: Hi boys, where did you meet them?

Toad: We saw them in the entrance of the forest. Why are you guys in this cursed island?

Twins' mom: My husband, the boys, and I were been stranded in here for a week right now. We were getting some artifacts for research and a little of collection. Would you mind escorting us to the summit? You guys have protection.

Toad: Sure, why not. We're also going to the summit.

Twins' mom: By the way, my name is Jenny.

Toad: My name is Toad.

Peach: I'm Peach.

DK: I'm Donkey Kong.

Mario: I'm-a Mario.

Bowser: I'm Bowser, the most evil Koopa king in the world!

Mario: You're not that evil.

Bowser: What! You disrespect my power?!

Mario: Yes stupid. *Hits Bowser with his big hammer.

Bowser: Grrr! *then grumbles*

Toad: Okay then, the rest are Toadette, Toadsky, and Toadettezuela.

Toadette: Hi Jenny, nice to meet you.

Jenny: Nice to see you too Toadette.

A man appeared behind Jenny.

Man: Jenny, I found breakfast and lunch.

Jenny: Jack, we can finally go to the summit. We have escort.

Jack: Oh sweet, but can we eat first?

Toad: Sure.

Jenny: Thank you, we're just going to eat right now.

Toad: Can we have some talk about this island?

Jenny: I don't about this island but Jack can.

Jack: Okay, this island is called the End Island. The native Boos are powerful in their "sanctuary". Their artifacts are valuable and historic but heavily guarded. We were here to know more about their culture and history but they deny everyone who can't speak their language.

Toad: So, our quests is going to be very difficult. But we can sneak into them and take the things we need.

Jack: That'll do, after everyone is ready to go.

Toad: Good.

An hour later, everyone is ready to go.

Toad: Okay, everyone is ready, prepared, and healthy.

Jack: Ok everyone, let's go.

Mario: Let's-a go.

Everyone hiked to top and they see a mansion in the center of the volcano's mouth. Suddenly, a group of Boo warriors surprised and surround them.

Peach: Eep!

Mario: Mama Mia!

Toadette: Don't you dare attack us with your spears to any of us!

DK: What's happening?

Bowser: Oh hell no!

Toad: Don't attack Bowser, we can't attack them.

Mario: We need a plan to get them out of this ambush

When both groups are in a stalemate, an eclipse started to commence, making two glowing lights from the twins' pockets (one each).

Jenny: What's happening to the boys?

Jack: I don't know Jenny, something will happen.

The glowing is turned into a flash.

To be continued…


	6. The Rise of the Toadcenaries Chapter 6

A dangerous threat is lurking at chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing about the Mario characters plus some names are meant to be just random, just in case.

The glow that turned into flash changed the tide of the stalemate. After Toad and co. are surrounded, they surround the Boo warriors instead.

Boo Warrior #1: What the hell happened?

Toadsky: *In native Boo language* Hey, I can speak their language.

Mario: Hey, uh,… me too.

Boo Warrior #2: Wait a minute, if they can speak our language, we can speak their language too.

Boo Warrior #3: *In English* It must be from those stones were those two kids found it.

China: Wait, the two stones we picked up?

Boo Warrior #3: Yes, I think you're China and your twin brother is Italy.

Italy: I think you're Killing Dog.

Killing Dog: Yes. it is. I also am an assassin to trespassers who stayed in the forest for too long.

Mario: So I we know your names, you guys know our names too.

Peach: I know that your names are Flying Fish (#1), Charming Chinchilla (#2),.

Charming Chinchilla: I am attractive to most native Boo girls in here.

Peach: Ok then, the fourth one is Spotted Trap, while the rest are Perfect Catch (#5), Faster Rat (#6), Wood Chucker (#7), Bad Spirit (#8), Luck Killer (#9), Frosted Tea (#10), Scare Giver (#11), and Leading Dragon (#12).

Killing Dog: While the rest of your group are Mario, Donkey Kong, Toad, Toadette, Toadsky, Toadettezuela, Bowser, Jack, Jenny, and you, Peach.

Peach: Yes, the stones might have affected everyone.

Killing Dog: Yep.

Then, the chief of the native Boos came in.

Chieftain Boo: Killing Dog, what is happening, who are these people, and why do I speak their language?

Killing Dog: We all Boos are, plus, we have visitors.

Chieftain Boo: What are they here for?

Toad: May I excuse me Chief Brave Deer?

Brave Deer: Oh, sure Toad.

Mario: …I guess everyone knows everyone.

Toad: Ok… as we came here, we're looking for a resource called Vulcan Con.

Brave Deer: Oh, we could of give nicely but there is an evil presence inside the house that my Boo Warriors can't eliminate. We call it "the Oni".

Toad: Hmm, sounds familiar to me but whatever that demon is, we'll eliminate it.

Brave Deer: Thank you Toad. Oh yeah, there is an advice for you and your crew, the demon is very resistant to anything that is counted as ranged magic but those weapons of yours seems to be its weakness.

Toad: You mean our guns?

Brave Deer: Yes.

Bowser: Let's go already, I'm not gonna wait here!

Everyone: Shut up Bowser!

Bowser: Grrrrr! *Then grumbles in a repent way*

Toad: Ignore him. He's just like that.

Brave Deer: Ok. Would you and your crew go right now?

Toad: Yup, we have a very important mission to accomplish.

Brave Deer: As you wish. I'll send 3 of my finest warriors who experienced the mansion. Good Luck Toad.

Toad: Thanks for everything.

Bowser: Ugh, finally, no more chitchats!

Everyone is still annoyed by Bowser and his impatience.

Mario: *Mumbles* I coulda just wish to have Bowser's ****ing mouth shut.

Everyone including Jack, Jenny, and the boys approached to the door.

Toad: Let's have a good luck in this house.

Mario: Yep.

Peach: Yup.

DK: Hm hm.

Toadette: Ok.

Toadsky: Copy.

Toadettezuela: It's all good.

China: I hope we all get out in one piece.

Jenny: We will China, you to Italy.

Jack: Hope so, I will hope so.

Italy: I'm on our side dad.

Bowser: Oh hell yeah! Bring it on!

Toad: We'll see you all later!

Brave Deer: Us too. We'll be watching.

Then everyone went in. The inside has lights on. There are four 4 ways to walk or go upstairs. One to the west, two to the north, and the rest to the east (Note: The mansion is mainly similar to HetaOni, Pianodream's version that is). Then, an object fell down to the east and breaks.

Peach: Oh, what was that?

Mario: I don't know but, I find out.

Peach: I'll follow you.

DK: Room for one more?

Peach: Sure.

Mario: Well come on in. We should need a strong member.

The trio went in to the east to find out. They see a kitchen, a dining room, and a door to another room. They see a plate shattered into triangular pieces.

Mario: It's just a plate.

Peach: I think we're not alone.

DK: This place gives me the creeps.

Mario: We're just gonna be fi…

Suddenly, an Oni from the door surprises them.

Mario: Oh s***! RUN!

Mario uses a smoke grenade to escape. The Oni was nowhere in sight. When they went back, all the sudden, everyone's gone.

Mario: Mama Mia! Where's everyone?

Peach: They're gone.

DK: I have a bad feeling about this.

Mario: Let's go to the west.

Peach: Ok.

Then, they go there and see a hallway, and the same Oni but the eyes are to the door. They just went silent until they have it inside the room.

Mario: *Silently* Shh…

Peach: *Whispering* Ok.

It went in. The trio was in relief. Then, the same Oni come from another that was from the right side of the door. It looks directly at them.

Mario: Mama Mia!

Peach: It's charging on us!

DK: Better use my old banana trick and run!

DK uses a banana peel, putting it in to the path, and run. The Oni steps on it and fell on its back. The trio run to the 2nd floor. They see a door in the right side and get in. The door was open by the way. Mario locks the door in case the it won't get in. Peach and DK see Toad and Toadette. Toadette was shivering in fear.

Peach: What happened?

Toad: There were 10 Onis surrounded us. I used the smoke grenade to escape. We were running upstairs. Toadette and I got in here. I realized that everyone got separated. Toadette here is still afraid about them.

Mario: So, you say that there were more than one of them. Which means that if more people come in here, more of those bastards lurk in this mansion.

DK: I think you got that right Mario.

Mario: I just said it without thinking them words.

DK: Oh.

Peach: Would you mind to join us?

Toad: Thanks but I need Toadette to calm down. Oh yeah, I found this key in this room. You can have it.

Peach: Thanks.

The trio went outside the room and think where the key fits.

Peach: Where does the key fit?

Mario: Let's try to go to the door in the right hallway.

Peach: Ok.

Then, they went to the door where Mario saw earlier where they went to the kitchen.

Peach: I hope this works.

The key opens the door.

Mario: Sweet. It works.

DK: Let's go in.

The room leads them to a library. The same Oni appears to be just walking around like it was patrolling.

Mario: Let's sneak around and get some clues on a map about this house.

DK: We better be silent.

Mario: We know that already.

DK: I'm just saying.

They sneak in and find a key in a table in the southeast corner.

Mario: Sweet. A key.

Mario grabs it but it was a fake. The Oni spotted them and chases them.

Mario: Holy s***! Run to the door!

DK: Damn it! No bananas left.

They reached the entrance path but another Oni comes in.

Mario: F***! Run to the other way!

They nearly escaped from the two. They run through the dead end without knowing but there was a key in there.

Mario: Damn it! We're trapped and I forgot that we have guns!

Peach and DK: Oh yeah

The trio readied their guns.

Mario: Let's kill these ****ers down to hell!

DK: You got it.

Battle: Mario, Peach, and DK V.S. Oni(x2)

500Hp 400Hp 650Hp 1000Hp each

120Sp 200Sp 50Sp 100Sp each

800Am 1000Am 20Am

Mario used Mt.5 (new gun) on Oni #1, causing 100Hp.

Peach used FlAmeK 74 on Oni #1, causing 150Hp.

DK used Twompson gun on Oni #1 and #2, causing 60Hp each plus broken arms, one each.

Oni #1 attacks Mario, causing 80Hp.

Oni #2 attacks Peach, causing 100Hp.

Results #1:

Mario: 420Hp, 120Sp, 760Am

Peach: 300Hp, 200Sp, 950Am

DK: 650Hp, 50Sp, 19Am

Oni #1: 840Hp, 100Sp, -broken right arm

Oni #2: 790Hp, 100Sp, -broken left arm

Mario used the sharp ice special (100Sp) on Oni #1, causing 800Hp.

Oni #1 is dead.

Peach used assassin's fire special (125Sp) on Oni #2, causing 1200Hp.

Oni #2 is dead.

DK used cremation blaze special (20Sp) on Oni #1 and #2, burning them into ashes.

Mario, Peach and DK win.

Collected 300 coins, a Super'shroom, 3 Fire Flowers, and 3 Ice Flowers.

Mario: Let's get outta here with the key!

The trio got out safely. They went back to Toad and Toadette.

Peach: Hey Toad, look what we got.

Toad: A key. To Where?

Mario: I don't know. But I know is that I'm thirsty.

DK: Yeah, me too.

Peach: I guess we could get water.

Toad: Hey guys, bring some for Toadette and refill our canteen.

Peach: Ok.

The trio search separately for water but there was no mineral ones, just tap water. DK saw a door open in the left side of the house, in the 1st floor. He alerts the two.

DK: Hey guys, the same door is open.

Mario: Really, where?

DK: I'm in this hallway where the Oni was about to go to the room.

Peach: We'll be there.

DK approaches to the room. It was too dark to see. He insisted himself to wait for the other two. Seconds later, Mario and Peach arrived.

Mario: What is in that room?

DK: I don't know. I haven't go in there.

Peach: Do you want to go in?

DK: Yes, we'll go together in case that thing is in there again.

Mario: Ok then, let's-a go.

What is in the room? Is the Oni there? Where are the others? You will find out next chapter…..


End file.
